Voy a romper las ventanas
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Son un romance lleno de batallas y gritos de guerra, lleno de interrupciones, de llamados de emergencia. Los dos quieren construir un mundo mejor, donde la guerra no sea el pan de cada día...


**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Ella les dio nombre, nosotros, una vida.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Más de 1.000 historias" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black."_

_El reto elegido es "Pareja Perfecta"_

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a romper las ventadas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

_"Voy a romper tus ventanas_

_Y voy a entrar como el aire."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Julio 1978<span>_

«Un montón de niños». Los miró a todos empezar a levantarse y le sorprendió lo jóvenes que eran los últimos que habían llegado por allí. Incluso Alice Simon, a sus veinte años, con su cara redonda, le parecía demasiado joven. Marlene había observado, además, el anillo que estaba en su dedo anular, como promesa de boda, y la manera en que tomaba la mano de Frank Longbottom, de diecinueve años. La guerra estaba apresurando a toda la gente…

Y los otros cinco.

Uno pálido, no muy seguro de si debía estar allí y no, uno pequeñito, medio regordete, que se notaba que estaba allí siguiendo a sus amigos. La pelirroja, que estaba allí por convicción propia, y su novio de lentes. Y finalmente, el chico de la chamarra de piel y la moto, sentado como pandillero, con un cierto aire gamberro. Sirius Black que se quedó atrás y le pidió a sus amigos que lo esperaran fuera.

—Te has quedado atrás —dijo Marlene, mientras recogía los pergaminos que se habían quedado en la mesa. De toda la Orden del Fénix, que crecía un poco cada día, eran los únicos que quedaban.

—Crees que sólo somos idealistas —rebatió él, dejándola congelada, porque no había esperado eso de ese chico. Se quedó con un par de pergaminos en la mano y lo miró.

A sus veinticinco años, Marlene McKinnon tenía una mirada fija y penetrante. Unos ojos castaños que habían vivido demasiado y miraban directamente al alma. No era especialmente guapa, siempre tenía el cabello lacio desordenado y recogido a las prisas, sin embargo, Sirius Black pensaba que todo era simplemente de su encanto natural.

—Creo que todo esto es… idealista… —aceptó, finalmente—. Y que ustedes son demasiado jóvenes para estar aquí.

—¿Y entonces? —increpó Sirius—. Si crees que todo es demasiado idealista, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Marlene alzó las cejas. En la reunión no habían cruzado más de dos palabras, pero allí estaban, después de que esta acabara, y Sirius Black, que apenas si sabía unas pocas cosas de la Orden, estaba allí, increpándole el hecho de que creyera o no. Suspiro. «No tengo por qué explicarle mi punto de vista a un adolescente»…

Y sin embargo, lo hizo. Porque algo en Sirius Black le llamó la atención.

—Creo que todo esto es demasiado idealista —repitió—, pero creo en la Orden. Creo que, cuando acabe la guerra, habremos ayudado a hacer un mundo mejor. A veces este… —señaló la mesa, que aún tenía unos pocos pergaminos que Dorcas había dejado olvidados— es el único modo de hacer las cosas.

Y se encogió de hombros.

Sirius Black siguió mirándola, hasta que carraspeó, consciente de lo raro de aquel intercambio de frases y miradas.

—Tengo que irme… —señaló la puerta vagamente, queriendo decir que Remus y Peter estaban esperándolo allí.

Marlene lo interrumpió con la voz clara, con una pregunta que siempre había querido hacerle a todo el mundo y que, por azares del destino, sólo Sirius alcanzaría a oír.

—¿Por qué te uniste tú? —inquirió.

—Para demostrar que los Black no somos escoria —empezó Sirius y a media oración se decidió a ser honesto—. Para que mi madre se retuerza aún más con los pensamientos de su hijo traidor. Por la pelirroja y por James. Se merecen un mundo sin un loco psicópata que crea que tener sangre _muggle_ es un crimen. —Mira hacia otro lado, y luego la encara, porque ella ya no dice nada, sólo lo mira con la pregunta aun pintada en las pupilas—: ¿Y tú?

Marlene se pasa la lengua por los labios y tarda en responder. Pero responde, que al final es lo que importa.

—Hace dos años uno de los seguidores de quien-tú-sabes, cuando apenas estaba tomado fuerza… mató a mi prometido. Su madre era _muggle_.

Sirius asintió, como si comprendiera aquello, pero la verdad es que no lo hace. Sólo entiende que todos los magos que forman parte de la Orden tienen razones, antecedentes, historias que no quieren contar o venas de altruismo puro.

—Debería irme.

Marlene asiente. Le dirige una última sonrisa, medio dudosa.

Y Sirius sale por la puerta sin saber que es la primera persona, además de Dorcas, que consigue conectar con Marlene en mucho tiempo. Eso, para la joven de veinticinco años, vale más que mil galeones.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

_"Ven a romper las ventanas _

_y hacer del caos un arte."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Julio 1979<span>_

—Debiste ir a la boda —soltó Sirius.

—Tenía guardia… —murmuró ella.

Él está sentando en la sala de los McKinnon, en posición rebelde, con las piernas subidas en la mesita y Marlene lo mira con el ceño medio fruncido, pero no le dice nada. Ya se encargará su madre de gritarle si lo ve así: la señora McKinnon nunca ha consentido ver sentado así a uno de sus hijos, y desde que Sirius pasa allí mucho tiempo, pues tienen guardias juntos, la madre de Marlene lo considera un hijo suyo.

—Siempre tan responsable. —Sirius le hace una mueca burlona y ella alza la ceja.

—Ni siquiera tú te saltarías una guardia… —espeta.

—No. A veces fantaseo con hacerlo —medio sonríe—, pero luego recuerdo que esto es serio. —Se pone las manos en la nuca—. En serio, soy responsable y serio cuando quiero. Ya no estamos en el colegio como para hacer lo que se nos dé la gana…

Marlene le da un poco la razón. Le ha tocado ver como Sirius y sus amigos dejaban atrás a trompicones la era de Hogwarts, donde la guerra aun no era demasiado preocupante. Así que decidió cambiar de tema, porque ni a ella ni a Sirius se les daba bien hablar de la guerra.

—¿Y cómo estuvo la boda?

—Bastante bien —Sirius sonríe aún más abiertamente antes de seguir hablando—: ¿sabías que a pesar de que la pelirroja aún recela a veces de mí aceptó que James me nombrara el padrino de boda?

—Me lo has dicho mil veces, Black.

—Pues eso… Aunque no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. Lily le mandó una invitación a su hermana, que la regresó sin abrir —suspiró—. Y la madre de Lily ha estado mal del corazón… Dejando eso de lado fue la boda más bonita a la que he ido.

Marlene soltó un bufido.

—La única a la que has ido, querrás decir.

—Que no, cuando era más pequeño me arrastraron a la boda de mi querida prima Bellatrix —entornó los ojos—. Daba miedo incluso con el vestido de novia puesto. Y a Andrómeda no se le ocurrió mejor idea que escaparse durante la boda, así que lo que empezó como una fiesta… Bueno, mis oídos se deleitaron con gritos.

Marlene medio sonrió, Sirius casi nunca hablaba de su pasado en la familia Black si no era para insultar a su madre o hablar de Andrómeda, a la que había ido a visitar un par de veces desde que lo habían borrado del tapiz.

—Casi nunca hablas de tu familia —puntualizó ella.

—Está podrida, fin de la historia.

—Aun así… es tu familia —insistió ella—, no puedes pasar de ella, sólo porque sí…

Sirius la miró con cara de "no-sigas-insistiendo-más", pero aún así consiguió hablar.

—Arruinaron a Regulus —espetó él, escupiendo las palabras con desprecio—. Desde que fui a Gryffindor mi madre empezó a darle lata con que él tenía que ser un Black digno. A mi padre no le importaba mucho… decía que yo podía ser un buen Black a pesar de ser Gryffindor, pero nunca detuvo a mi madre. —Suspiró, como si estuviera muy cansado—. Y luego Bellatrix empezó a molestarlo, igual, cuando tenía como quince años, ¿sabes lo que hizo el imbécil? Se tatuó el brazo… se unió a… bueno, a ellos. Como mi prima.

—¿O sea que estás peleando contra tu familia? —En cierto sentido, a Marlene, Sirius le causaba una lástima profunda.

—Algo así... —admitió él, casi a regañadientes—. No me importaría pelear contra Bellatrix pero… —se quedó mirándola y Marlene juró que nunca le había visto una mirada tan triste a Sirius—, ¿entiendes cuando te digo que no me gustaría encontrármelo a él en una batalla? Me enteré hace un año de que era… uno de ellos. Y no hice nada, ni siquiera lo denuncié.

Marlene ni siquiera se lo reprochó.

—Yo tampoco podría pelear contra mi hermano.

En ese momento, un _patronus_ los interrumpió con la voz fuerte y sonora de Alastor Moody.

—¡Alice y Frank están teniendo problemas! —soltó—. ¡En la casa de Alice!

Marlene se puso en pie casi de un salto cuanto el patronus se disolvió y Sirius hizo prácticamente lo mismo. Estaban acostumbrados a los llamados de emergencia, a montar guardias en todos lados, a vigilar que no hubiera ataques. Todo eso por encima de la ley, porque, aunque los aurores como Ojoloco eran eficientes, no había duda de que faltaban muchos.

—¿Alguna vez tienes miedo de que sea tu última pelea? —preguntó Sirius, mientras los dos, con tirones, se ponían encima dos capas y salían hasta donde el conjuro anti-aparición ya no era válido. Antes de desaparecerse, Marlene le respondió con una sonrisa abierta.

—¡Siempre!

Aparecieron de nuevo frente a la casita _muggle_ de Alice y sacaron la varita, aunque Sirius hizo una cosa diametralmente opuesta a la que se suponía que tenía que hacer: agarró a Marlene por la cintura, la jaló hacia sí, y, sintiendo la adrenalina del momento antes de la batalla, le estampó un corto beso en los labios.

Marlene se zafó.

—¡Eres idiota! —le espetó, pero sin ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios—. ¡E inoportuno! ¡Que nos necesitan!

Sirius fue tras ella, a unirse a la pelea.

—¡Era por si es nuestra última batalla! —y soltó una carcajada, mientras alzaba la varita. Sentía la adrenalina dentro de sí, el miedo, el pavor a que un rayo verde lo golpeara, a ser comida de mortífagos.

Pero nunca se había sentido más vivo, en medio de aquel caos.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

_"Ven a romper las ventanas,_

_ven a gritar como antes."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Enero, 1981<span>_

Después del primer beso y las circunstancias, Sirius había esperado que Marlene le diera un bofetón en toda la cara. Porque él va a cumplir veintiuno y ella se acerca peligrosamente a los veintiocho años y a la crisis que les entra, según Sirius Black, a todas las mujeres que cumplen los treinta —y el hecho de que ninguna de las que conoce de esa edad lo haya sufrido no le dice nada—. Pero no le dio calabazas, ni le dijo lo que la pellirroja solía decirle a su mejor amigo. Simplemente le sonrió nerviosamente, con las comisuras volteadas hacia arriba, formando un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas que casi no se veían a simple vista.

Y él, al saber que no había sido rechazado, se apresuró a besarla de nueva cuenta. Había pasado un año y medio, casi, y la guerra seguía cruda, y ellos seguían siendo Marlene y Sirius, que se sonreían antes de una pelea, que luchaban como si cada una fuera la última y se morían de miedo con todas. Para ella, Sirius seguía siendo demasiado joven, pero le gustaba que fuera tan atractivo, que se hubiera dejado el cabello medio largo y que fingiera no temer a la muerte.

—No te ofendas… —empezó ella y Sirius tomó nota, para fingir haberse ofendido con lo que fuera a Marlene a decir y hacer el tonto un rato—, pero si yo fuera James, o Lily, habría elegido a alguien más para ser su guardián secreto.

Sirius se olvidó de sus intenciones iniciales. Marlene tenía razón y pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él, así que por eso había convencido a James y a Lily de hacer a Peter el guardián secreto. Primero, porque era una de las opciones menos probables, y segunda, porque era todo un halago para Peter que lo consideraran importante, y aunque fuera torpe Sirius apreciaba a Colagusano.

—Intenté convencerlos… —Sirius se encogió de hombros. Nadie sabía del cambio de última hora. Ni siquiera Dumbledore. Ni siquiera Lunático—. Pero supongo que creen que moriré antes de revelar el secreto. Y sinceramente, Marlene… lo haría por ellos. ¿Has visto a Harry?

Marlene negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que debe ser un niño adorable, para que tú lo aprecies —medio se rio al tiempo que el asintió, orgulloro de su ahijado—. Y también Frank y Alice están escondidos…, por un tiempo. No es buena idea tener hijos en tiempos de guerra.

A Sirius se le ocurrió preguntarle alguno que nunca antes había hecho. Un pregunta indiscreta, que nunca se había atrevido a pronunciar, pero que de repente le habían entrado las ganas de conocer la respuesta.

—¿Alguna vez quieres tener hijos?

Marlene, al principio, no dijo nada. Se llevó una mano hasta el cabello, con el que empezó a jugar y, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras, empezó a hablar.

—Antes —dijo—, cuando, estaba con Daniel, fantaseaba que teníamos hijos… —suspiró—, pero tú lo has dicho, Sirius. Malos tiempos para traer niños al mundo. Aunque… me gustaría…

Sirius sonrió tristemente.

—Entiendo. Aunque, si algún día acaba estar guerra de mierda, Marlene, me presento como candidato para ser el padre de tus hijos y heredarles mi atractivo natural…

Marlene sonrió y lo besó.

—Me encantaría.

Entonces un patronus los interrumpió, con la voz de uno de los Prewett y les avisó donde había habido un contratiempo. Así era su amor. Lleno de interrupciones y de batallas. Que había nacido en pleno clamor de una pelea y seguía vivo, noche tras noche, en una época donde, llegar vivo a la mañana siguiente, era todo un privilegio.

Ojalá hubiera sido así por siempre, ojalá hubiera terminado la guerra, ojalá el tiempo no hubiera avanzado. Ojalá Sirius y Marlene hubieran seguido siendo esa pareja imperfecta mucho más tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

_"Voy a romper las ventanas, _

_para que lluevan cristales."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Julio, 1981<span>_

Todo estaba tan bien. Apenas unos días antes habían tenido una reunión e incluso Lily y James habían estado presentes. Y los Prewett. Y Marlene. Todo había estado tan bien. Pero aquella noche la marca tenebrosa brillaba sobre la casa de los McKinnon y los cuatro estaban muertos: Marlene, sus padres, su hermano y nadie había acudido a tiempo, porque nadie había podido emitir la alarma. En el funeral, la caja de Marlene había estado cerrada y los rumores, uno tras otro, corrían sobre el modo en que la habían encontrado, pintada con su propia sangre.

Sirius, que había sentido que se ahogaba mirando las cuatro cajas, había huido del funeral. Había comprado una botella de whisky de fuego en una tienda que aún estaba abierta en el callejón Diagon y una cajetilla de cigarrillos como los que alguna vez le había visto a la chica. El alcohol ya casi no le quemaba la garganta, y después del quinto cigarrillo había dejado de toser.

Su mundo, por un momento, se había caído. Había sonado como un cristal rompiéndose justo encima de él y estrellándose contra el suelo hecho añicos. Hubiera sido perfecto, aunque ella fuera siete años mayor, aunque discutieran de todo, aunque ella no creyera en los idealismos y él fuera incapaz de poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Ahora está encerrado en la habitación que le pertenece de la casa que comparte con Remus y se niega a ser molestado. Siente como el whisky de fuego le baja por la garganta, y la quema, intentando aplacar el dolor que siente en sus entrañas y las lágrimas se han quedado atoradas en sus pupilas y el cigarrillo, que ni siquiera sabe sostener, inunda como humo la habitación. Cuando el whisky de fuego de acaba lanza la botella contra la pared y ve como se estrella, como caer, hecha pedazos y se deleita con el sonido del vidrio contra el suelo, hecho añicos.

Los restos del líquido empapan la pared y el observa el miserable espectáculo que ha montado con sus esperanzas hechas añicos. Porque Marlene no merecía que la cortaran en pedazos, que la dejaran desangrarse. No merecía que la mataran. Marlene merecía tener un futuro, volver a tener esperanza, merecía un mundo sin guerra.

Sirius hecha la cabeza para atrás y le dedica un último pensamiento antes de que el exceso de alcohol en la sangre lo obligue a pararse y le recuerde que él aún está vivo. «Hubiéramos sido perfectos», hubiéramos, del pasado, ya no lo seremos nunca más.

Él está vivo, con las entrañas hechas trizas, y Marlene McKinnon descansa dos metros bajo tierra. Antes de llevarse las manos al estómago, y volver la cara al suelo a toda prisa, para evitar manchar las sábanas con los restos de su dolor, Sirius piensa que nadie más que Marlene se merecía ver el final de la guerra.

* * *

><p><em>Andrea Poulain<em>

_a 27 de enero de 2014_

* * *

><p><strong>El fic tiene un guiño a una de mis historias anteriores, Teñida en escarlata. <strong>


End file.
